Zack and Baily Become Zaily
by Zaily-Lock-Maniac
Summary: Basically, Zack finds Baily with a problem, he helps her realise what to do, but what she doesn't expect is what she feels for zack, Im not good with summarys so just read through, Rated M for Scenes of a Sexuall Nature later on
1. Episode 1

**Chapter 1**

The cold, night breeze hit against my face as I was leaning against the rails on the Sky Deck the breeze was a lot colder than I should have been because I was crying. I was crying because me and Cody have been fighting a lot. We had just finished class and this guy walked up to us asking if he could have a word with me, before I could even open my mouth Cody stepped in front of us and told the guy to fuck off. He did but as he was walking away he gave us a sinister look. When I tried to ask Cody why he did that, he just ignored me and walked off. I just don't know what to do anymore.

"Baily?"

I turn and see Zack standing behind me as if he was living on the streets, his hair was dirty and his eyes were drooping slightly. I turn my attention back to the ocean, hoping that he would just leave but the chances of that happening where slim. I turned to the left and saw him mimicking me by leaning on the railings also. When I try to tell him to go away, it's like I'm shouting but nothings coming out. His big brown eyes stared at me making me loose my train of thought. _Wait… am I falling for Zack?_ I shake my head to rid me of these thoughts

"Zack, what are you doing here" I ask trying to sway his attention from me.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and ended up here, What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either" I said hoping he'd by it. He gave me his signature look which told me he wasn't. I let out a sigh before giving into his stare "Cody isn't letting me hang around other guys, its getting annoying. He's become possessive, I think he even told woody to back off the other day, I mean I don't think I can date a guy who is like that"

"Break up with him then" Zack said without hesitation.

"I can't, it's not that easy for me" I say giving him the classic evil stare

"Let me guess you think it isn't easy because you love him" He said looking at me for confirmation. I responded simply by looking to the floor. He just nodded before continuing, "It's not about whether you love him or not, its about whether you can see your self being with him", I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes as I thought about what Zack had said. The truth is I just couldn't see it anymore, the beginning of our relationship was great but recently it has become pointless. But if I did end up breaking up with him, it would hurt him. But if I don't break up with him it would kill me trying to put up with him. Why do the choices of love have to be so fucking difficult?

"Maybe your right" I muble under my breath

"Glad you see it my way" Zack says smugly

"Thanks for listening Zack, I really needed someone to talk to." I say shyly looking down

"Hey, don't look so upset" he puts a finger under my chin lifting it so our eyes could meet "That's what I'm here for"

I open my mouth to reply only to find I am lost in his eyes once more, the beautiful chocolate brown colour. I lift my hand to pull his away but he just intertwines them, when his breath hitches I realise how close he is. I can feel him leaning into kiss me. It takes everything I have to pull away which he graciously understands

"Come on" He says tugging on my hand pulling me along with him.

**Chapter 2**

"Where are we going?" I ask not stopping since I am intrigued

"We are both tired and I know that we will not be able to sleep without someone there to talk to if needed"

"But what about Marcus, what if he wa…" I manage to say before he puts a finger to my lips.

"Do you trust me?" He asks softly

I had to stop and think for a minute. I thought about the time we first met when I pretended to be a boy, I thought about how even though he knew I was a girl he never told anyone, not even his own twin brother. I nodded and said "I' trust you Zack" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me, it was only short but it sent sweet sparks down my spine causing Zack's smile to grow to a grin.

"Good" he whispered to me before guiding us to the boys cabins

I woke up to the sound of an alarm ringing; I swat my hand furiously at it. When I eventually turn it off I take a minute to figure out where I am. Then like a tone of bricks I remember last night. I'm in Zack's room, I look over to Marcus's bed which is empty. "Where is Zack?" I ask my self aloud.

"Over here" I hear someone's voice come from the bathroom, when I turn to look, I see Zack standing in nothing but a towel. My breathing changes making Zack giggle. "Like what you see, huh?"

He makes his way over to sit next to where I am laying. "What happened last night?" I ask curiously. I am stilling fighting the urge not to attack Zack and feel all over his body.

"Nothing happened, after we talked on the sky deck, I brought you back here, you laid on the bed while I went to the bathroom, when I came out you had fallen asleep. I slept on the floor so you could have your space" he said trying to be understanding of my situation. He comes over and sits beside me on the bed.

"Thanks" I say leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. When I lean back I see a small frown followed by his signature smirk, before I could say or do anything he was on top of me, my arms pinned to the bed

"Who's laughing now?" The feel of his warm breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine, I just glare at him waiting for him to get off but he doesn't move.

"Zack can you please get off?" I ask trying to free my arms but to no avail. "What are you doing?" I say before his smirk grows and starts to lean down towards my face. I can tell by the look on his face that he's partly waiting for me to push him away, but I can't. Why you ask, well one simple reason, Zack has shown that he loves me more in one night (With no funny business) than Cody has the entire time we have been going out. When I come back to reality, I realise Zack is hovering still unsure on weather to continue, "Kiss Me" I say and with out hesitation our lips come crashing into each other, from the moment our lips touch I shout in my head _I LOVE ZACKARY MARTIN_, I had never been so sure of anything in my life. When we kiss its like fire is coursing through my veins, something that never happened with Cody or any other of my boyfriends for that matter. His lips start to move down my neck, making me release the softest moan I have ever done.

Just when I am starting to enjoy what is going on, we hear a knock at the door. I jump slightly, Zack on the other hand as cool as anything comes back up to my ear and says "We will continue this later" I moan once more as he softly kisses my lips to seal the deal before getting up and straightening his towel. I did my best to make it look like we were just talking but I can't keep the smile off my face, he turns to shoot me a small wink as he opens the door.

**Chapter 3**

I let out a sigh of relief when behind the door stands Woody. "Hey guys" Woody says happily walking in the room. "Hi Woody" Zack and I say at the same time. I could tell that Woody was suspicious to why we were alone. All stayed quiet before Woody opened his mouth and said "So… What are you guys up to?" another round of silence fell, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Luckily Zack knew and said it for us…

"She had just gotten here before school to make sure I was up" I think Woody was still suspicious but he seemed to by the story. He looked as if he was going to bring it up again so I decided to change the subject.

"So Woody, are you hungry" I already knew he would say yes but I thought I would ask anyways.

"Lets go eat then" Zack demanded just as happy at me for changing the subject.

"Yeah" Woody says happy to be filling his stomach again. Zack pushes Woody out the door. I followed close behind until I realised I was still in yesterdays clothes.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch you up in a bit" I said turning around and heading for the girls dorms. I could tell by the look on Zack's face that he was upset.

"Alright" I heard woody say. I expected Zack to follow Woody but instead he headed towards me,

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Nothing" He said innocently as his devilish grin crossed his face in a matter of seconds, He pushed me against the wall, I opened my mouth to say something but he pressed his lips to mine before a single word could escape. His touch instantly melting me and making me forget about my surroundings. The only thing on my mind at the moment was Zack.

When we finally part for air I say "I should probably go get changed" knowing that if I don't stop now I wont be able to.

"Alright" He says sighing shortly after; I quickly peck him on the lips and start towards my room. I wonder if London even noticed I was gone, and to be honest I thought I would have seen Cody by now, that thought didn't bother me though since I knew that when I did see him I would have to break up with him, I'm not even sure how I am gunna do it. I think I might wait and get Zack so we can both explain whats going on, I think I would need Zack for morel support more than anything.

I'm not sure when I'm gunna tell him but I know for sure it will be heart breaking for him but to be honest I don't care, he never gave me freedom so fuck him. As I draw closer I can hear moaning, being the nosey girl from Kansas I decide to follow the moans which to my surprise lead to my room. I can decipher one to being London, the other voice sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I open the door only to be completely shocked to what I was greeted with. I look towards the bed only to find London in bed having sex with non other than my good for nothing boyfriend Cody Martin. I gasp to announce my presence, Cody obviously heard me because he leaped off of London.

"Baily" he says, the obvious look of shock to find out that I had caught him. He held his arms out. For some reason he was expecting me to run up to him and cuddle him, instead I shove his arms away and run out the room and down the hall, I have no idea where I'm running to but I don't care just as long as I get as far away from them as possible.

**Chapter 4**

I could hear him running after me shouting my name, I just ignored him and kept running, eventually I had to stop because we were close to the sky deck and I didn't fancy carrying this conversation out there in front of everyone.

"I really have nothing to say to you" I said to him looking anywhere but at him

"Hay bale, just hear me out alright" he says, his voice raising slightly

"Ok, but call me that anymore, you don't deserve the right" I say sighing shortly after

"Could we go somewhere priv…" he begins to say but I cut him off

"No, what ever you have to say can be said in public" I yell, hostility evident in my voice

"Look London needed a date to this party her dad had her throw for publicity for the Tipton, I felt bad for her so I decided to walk her to your guys room since I was coming to see you anyways. Well… we got talking and she ending up showing her soft side for the first time, genuinely crying I went up to her and held he in my arms to comfort her, we ended up falling asleep in your room, when I woke up the next morning things were a little tense, one thing led to another then you walked in" he explains not looking me in the eye for the whole story. I knew that he wasn't the only one cheating so I couldn't exactly pin the blame on anyone.

"Alright" I say and start to turn to walk way

"That's it?" He asks, a very surprised look on his face

"Yes" I say without looking back

"So we are good?" He asked, relief evident in his tone

"Yes, Good friends" I say hoping he catches on.

"What?" He asks, as if someone had dropped an unexploded bomb right in front of him. I turn back and head towards him again

"Look Cody, your not the only one who has something to share, ok." I pause to take a look at his face, that cute look of confusion that no longer drove me insane. "There is someone else. I have fallen deeply in love with someone else, he can give me more than you did so frankly Cody, it's over" finally getting that off my chest, I turn and head for the sky deck not wanting to hear what else Cody had to say.

"Baily, Please I can change" He pleaded, almost crying

"Nope, you fucked another woman, even If I hadn't found someone else I would still be breaking up, I'd have to be mental to want to make this relationship work." I say turning a corner and heading to where Zack is.

Glad to have finally given my self some freedom I catch up with Zack. He sees me almost the second I exit onto the Sky Deck. He sees that I have been crying so he runs over to me and immediately raps his arms around me, "You alright sweetheart" he asks kissing my forehead

I look up into his bluey green eyes and smile "Yes Zack I'm fucking awesome" I say, knowing that for the first time in months that it is true.

Zack smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me, I didn't care that the whole ship could see us, I was just relieved that I could finally have a guy that respected me and gave the freedom I truly wanted. We part and I look up, "Hey Zack, Fancy going to your room" I say with a cheeky but very seductive smile on my face. He doesn't answer with words he just pulls me off in the direction of his room.

**KEEP AN EYE OUT AS I WILL ADD EXTRA CHAPTERS EVERY SO OFTEN, NEXT CHAPTER WILL SEE ZACK AND BAILY TAKE THERE RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL, HOPE YOU ENJOY, DONT FORGET TO RATE, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**


	2. Episode 2

**Chapter 1**

When Zack had finally got me to his room, he locked the door and seductively said "Fancy a shower" my eye's widened in lust, I never thought about taking a shower with him, it would be the best way for me to feel all over his body, I had a feeling he had already guessed the answer as before I could say anything he started to pull his clothes off, skill fully rapping a towel round his crotch before I could catch a glimpse at his hidden trouser snake.

Being they way I am, I couldn't move I just stood in the middle of the room frozen, I had seen a boy naked before but for some reason it felt like an all new experience, I think he could tell I was having trouble moving because he came over and started to kiss me, it broke me out of my trance. I told him to go get in and I would follow in a minute, once I saw him disappear I stripped down to my underwear, I thought about tricking him and getting in the shower with my underwear on but I thought it wouldn't be fair on him.

When I was finally ready I heard him turn the shower on, I walked in nothing but a towel the same as him, he had his back turned to me so I sneaked up behind him and ripped his towel from his body, this didn't even faze him, he just turned around and started to kiss me again, he followed my actions but a bit slower and walked me backwards into the shower. Without thinking I grabbed the shower gel and put some in my hand and carefully started to apply it to his already shinning body, it felt good, his toned chest felt really good, I was finding it hard to stay focus and not loose myself control too early.

Once I had finally explored all of his body, I grabbed his hands and put a bit of shower gel on them, I guided his hands round my body starting on my chest and moving him down until he was at my crotch, skilfully I made his hands skip that bit until later, his face was a picture, the lust in his eyes as he got close to being the first to touch me there, I almost gave in teasing him, but a girl has to have a bit of fun before loosing her control.

**Chapter 2**

Once we were finished we turned the shower off and got out. I thought about getting us dried first but then I thought fuck it, I guided him over to his bed, both of us still soaking wet, I pulled him down onto the bed with me on top, I leaned down to his face and kissed him softly before moving to his ear and whispering "what's up cat got your tongue" I had never seen him so quite before, even in his sleep he was noisy.

He didn't respond all he did was kiss my neck and slowly pull me down to kiss me on the lips once more, he rubbed his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance, I graciously accepted, we both explored every millimetre of each others mouths before parting for air. I started to move down to his rock hard crotch, I had never seen a penis in this state live before, I had seen them flaccid because I used to bath my younger brothers but that is different, I wasn't expecting to be so turned on by the feel of it but hell, this night was full of similar but new experiences.

I hesitated to continue as I wasn't sure whether I wanted to taste it "you don't have to you know" he said seeing my hesitation, he didn't look disappointed but after teasing him in the shower I felt like owed it to him, without saying a word I took the whole thing in my mouth, I regretted hesitating, because it felt good, knowing that I was the first on to explore this mountain. It felt soft but also hard at the same time, there wasn't a taste to it but I liked it. I pulled it back out of my mouth moving to his balls. This time without hesitation I took them in and started sucking. These were different, they had an irresistible salty taste, I couldn't get enough, I didn't know why but when I felt his penis start to throb he pulled me up and said "My turn"

He skilfully turned us over me now being on the bottom and him on top, once again he started to kiss me before working down to my neck and sucking on my pulse giving me a hicky to mark me as being his, he then continued down to my breasts and took one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand, he started fondling them with his fingers and his tongue making them hard, he then continued even further down my body towards my crotch. "May I?" he asked, I just replied with a nod before he immediately went to work on my slit, I had never experienced such a pleasure in my life, it made me lose myself and start to softly moan his name, I could tell he was taking that as a plea for more as the next thing I new he stuck his tongue in, lightly caressing my walls, as I quietly hoped the pleasure would never end but it did, I saw him climbing up towards my lips once more softly planting small kisses every inch or so up my body. When he reached my lips he hovered above them and softly said "Are you ready"

Again with out words I just nodded and turned him over, I thought, for this bit I need to have most of the control. I reached down to his hard member, which in my opinion had gotten harder, and placed my entrance above it, I slowly slid down on to him until I felt a slight pain, I was told that my first time would hurt a bit but I wasn't sure how, seeing my hesitation he pushed me down so he was fully inside me, I whinsed as I felt the sudden pain, he then said "don't move until you are defiantly ready to continue" with that he left me for a minute or two, the pain slowly subsided and I started to bob up and down, I couldn't help but giggle as I heard Zack moaning softly.

The previous pleasure Zack had given me was nothing compared to what was happening down there now, it was like a fire had started and I couldn't put it out but at that moment I couldn't give a shit. We kept going for about 10 minutes before I felt him slow down, I wasn't sure how to tell but I could feel his penis pulsing again and then all of a sudden I felt this warm liquid shoot up deep within, it was then I realised we were unprotected all though I couldn't move from the spasms that followed his ejaculation.

I thought about going mad at Zack for not bringing protection but it was as much my fault as it was his. I thought about what I was going to say to him but he beat me to it "I'm sorry" he said staring into my eyes whilst sitting me on the side of the bed next to him.

I scanned my head for an answer but all I could think of was "What for?"

"For… you know… in you"

"Zack, if I'm completely honest, I don't think it was your fault, I was on top"

"Yeah, but I should have told you" he said looking at the floor

"Well… what's done is done; there is no going back now"

With that said we both lied back on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms still completely naked.

**Chapter 3**

When we awoke the next morning I found that I was dressed and Zack was no-where to be found. I got up and found my cell phone and gave him a ring, when he answered he said he was at the smoothie bar. I got up and walked out of his cabin to meet him. When I got to the bar I found he was sat alone drinking a smoothie so I walked up behind him wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the neck, this made him smile and turn round to continue the kiss at my lips.

London came up to us about a minute later. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked turning her head like a dog does when it's confused.

"Erm… Hi London" I said not seeing how she could possibly be missing anything at this point, especially because it was way to obvious we were both in full on make out mode.

"No, I think it's plainly laid out for you, take a guess" Zack said wondering how slow London really was.

"I would say you and Baily where secretly dating, you both had your first sex session last night and now you couldn't give a shit who sees you like this" we both stood there with an evident amount of shock written all over our faces. "What, it's a gift, I could tell you things about your selves that **you** yourself didn't even now about you."

"Well London it would seem you got us beat, you can go around telling people that me and Zack are dating if you want but mention the fact that we did the dirty deed last night and I will kill you" I couldn't help being protective of my goody goody reputation as it was all I had left. We all sat down and bought a smoothie each and got talking about things, London was more interested in how me and Zack started dating, personally both me and Zack fancied changing the subject so we just put something shiny on the table and walked off.

Throughout the last couple of days since me and Zack made it official we never seemed to see Cody around the ship anymore apart from when in school. Even though I broke up with him, I still felt a little concerned that he would become too distant from the rest of us, so instead of wondering I asked Zack if he would come and see Cody with me to see how he was doing, I know he had been depressed about the break up but I also knew it was mainly because of the fact that I had told him that I had fallen in love with someone else, when he found out that that someone had been his twin I think it threw him over the edge so I felt it my responsibility to keep an eye on him.

When we got to his cabin we knocked on the door. "It's open" we heard a muffled voice say. Zack opened the door and we both walked in. We were met with a very sad looking Cody Martin. "Oh hey guys, what do you want"

"You alright bro, we don't see you outside of class anymore"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little fed up"

"What for? We are on a cruise ship; it's not like your gunna run out of things to do anytime soon." Zack said in state of shock to Cody's previous statement

"It's not that Zack, it's the fact that no matter how hard I try I just can't keep a girlfriend"

My face dropped at the realisation that I was the cause of him being so down.

"Dude by the sounds of what Baily has told me, you're trying too hard, I mean you pushed every guy that ever tried talking to Baily, hell if you had of carried on I think you would have pushed her own father away from her" I personally thought that Zack had gotten a little bit harsh saying that but it seemed to work.

"Your right Zack, maybe if I tried being a bit looser like you then I wouldn't have any problems with women"

"Go for it Codes, it can't do any harm trying" I said trying to give him a bit of encouragement, I knew he wouldn't go through with it If I hadn't pushed him along a bit.

With that he wandered out of his suite smiling "You might want to lose the sweater though Cody" Zack yells out giggling in-between words.

**Chapter 4**

It was 12:00pm, both me and Zack we hungry so we decided to go on a spur of the moment lunch date, we were docked in Paris so it wasn't like it couldn't be romantic and quite; we also knew that no-one we knew could disturb us. We decided to go to Café des Deux Magots since it was all we could afford. Even though we were on a budget date, it seemed to be the best one I had ever had, I wasn't sure if it was the company or the setting but I didn't care. I had the hottest boy in the world and I was on the cruise of a life time

What could possibly bring me down?

**Notes: I know I have probably made this plot very predictable but hey, it's the best way forward to my plan, keep looking in. I will bring you episode 3 very shortly but keep reviewing. If you have any ideas on how I could make the story better, let me hear them.**


	3. Episode 3

**!Episode 3!**

The two months after our first date were the best of my life. I had the guy I always dreamed of, the school I always wanted to go to and the friends that could only be real if they were imaginary (don't worry, just a figure of speech, I'm not insane). I met Zack's mom and dad 2 weeks ago; it was Zack's 18th birthday so his parents decided to spend a few days on the ship. His mom approves of me and says I have the right to beat him if he mistreats me, she is a nice woman, his father not so much, I mean yeah he approves of me but his comments are a little too sexist for my liking.

Anyway, you rejoin us 2 months after the last entry

**Chapter 1**

Its Monday morning, I am forced awake by a ringing in my ears; my cell phone alarm just won't shut up. When I finally get it to shut up I have this pain in my stomach, I immediately run into the bathroom and hurl its contents into the toilet bowl, let me tell you, not one of my most beautiful moments. I originally thought I had come down with something but after 5 minutes I felt fine so I just put it down to something I had eaten.

I got dressed and decide to head to the smoothie bar to meet Zack, It was Christmas break but the few students that had to get a plane to be with family had been stranded on the boat due to a snow storm hitting west coast. When I got there I saw London and Cody sat next to each other talking but no Zack, I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh nothing, just chatting about what we plan to do Christmas day." Cody said.

"Cool, thought of anything yet?"

"Nah, probs just gunna be another lonely day on the ship ha-ha" London said with a hint of sadness

"Hey, your not lonely London. You've got me to love you and Baily and Zack for friends" Cody said kissing her cheek after speaking. Yep you heard him, after catching him with her and dumping him, their little fling ended up escalating; you remember when we all thought he was down in the dumps, he was actually secretly dating London, and they made it public when Zack and Cody's parents visited.

"Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could all spend Christmas day together. We could put some money together and set up a table on the sky deck and have a Christmas dinner, set up a tree in one of our rooms and open the gifts we bought each other and have been sent, you know, make it our own little family get together so we don't miss out on it all."

"Great idea Baily" said London "I have never had anything like that before other than with Mr Mosby and the twins at the Tipton" she said when a stray tear rolled down her cheek, I gave her a quick hug and finally asked the one question over taking my mind.

"Have you two seen Zack anywhere?"

"No, I think he is still asleep" Cody said with a little chuckle.

"Okay I will go get him up" and with that said I left.

When I got to his room, I used the key he gave me a week after our first date. As expected he was laid in bed all cosy, Marcus was signed up for another record deal so he no longer attended Seven Sea's High. This meant Zack had his own room so he pushed the beds together to make a double. I climbed in under the covers and cuddled up to him. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up so I laid several small kisses upon his neck earning very seductive moans from him but it still didn't wake him up, all he did was turn flat on his back. I decided to completely throw the quilt off the bed and straddle him, I lent down and whispered in his ear, "_If you don't wake up now, you are not getting any of me for a while" _and started to nibble on his ear, this defiantly got him to wake up, his eyes shot open and turned me over so he had me pinned, all I could do was giggle out load at his antics.

I don't know what it was but the sudden movements suddenly made me feel sick, I pushed him off of me and ran to the bath room and hurled what was left into the toilet bowl. Hearing this, Zack came running in, holding back my hair with one hand and circling my back with the palm of the other. These movements instantly calmed my stomach. I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth with the spare brush I kept in his room.

When I was finished he pulled me back to the bed and sat down pulling me into his arms as a stray tear ran down my face due to the pain of food coming backwards up my throat. He sat there silently not saying a word for a few minutes.

"Are you okay Baily?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah, just a little stomach upset" He looked me in the eyes.

"Give me five minutes and I will get dressed and we will have some fun" he said throwing a smile my way before kissing my forehead and getting ready.

**Chapter 2**

This continued for about a week until one morning I woke up next to Zack who was silently watching me sleep, a little creepy I know but it was romantic as well. The first time he did it he told me "You know even when you snore you look and sound beautiful" I just smiled and kissed him. Anyway I looked into his eyes and pulled my self up to kiss him but before I could my stomach turned on me again and I had to run to the bathroom, this was the 7th day in a row now and it was getting annoying. When I came back out Zack just looked at me, he put some trousers on and pulled me out the door and towards the nurses office.

"Zack, why are you bringing me here?" I asked honestly confused but I kind of new the answer.

"Aint it obvious?" he said "You have been doing the same routine of throwing up every morning for a week now and I'm getting concerned." He said staring me in the eyes before knocking on the door. A middle aged black woman stood at the door and asked us to enter.

"So what can I do you two for this morning" she asked in a kind manner

"Well, for the past week now Baily has woken up every morning only to instantly feel sick the moment she sits up with out fail" Zack answered her before I could say anything.

"Is this true?" She looked at me, I only nodded "Well I think I might know what your problem is, have you two had any unprotected sex?" she asked bluntly

"Well there was this time a couple of months ago but I was on birth control pills so we thought we were safe."

"Well birth control has an 85% chance of working its not 100%, have you missed your periods lately?" she asked to confirm her theory.

"Now that you mention it I have missed the last t…" I cut my own sentence off as I new what she was getting at. Seeing the look on my face made Zack realize what she was getting at

"So nurse, your saying that there is a chance Baily is pregnant and I'm gunna be a father?" he asked, a faint smile lifting the corner of his lips.

"Yes Zack" she turned her head to me "now I'm going to need a urine sample by tomorrow morning from you Baily and I will give you a couple of home tests as well just to confirm" She gave me a small container and two home pregnancy tests.

"Okay nurse" I said taking the container and tests and headed for the door grabbing Zack's hand on the way out. When we reach his room he sits me on his bed and stares into my eyes with a smirk on his face.

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to be a father" he said evidently excited, this shocked me but I had to calm him down.

"We don't know for certain but yes you will be, I can't believe how well you're taking this" I said showing how shocked I was

"What do you mean can't believe it, I can't believe you would think I wouldn't be happy, I'm going to be a dad, yeah it's a little early but I don't care" the smirk still plastered on his features. All I could do was smile back.

2 Days Later…

I had done the two home tests I was given, one said Positive and the other said negative so I was still unsure. Anyway I also gave the nurse the urine sample and the tests are due today. I woke up once again laid next to Zack; if I am completely honest I couldn't help but smile every time I woke up because every time I did Zack would already be awake watching me sleep.

"Morning sleepy head" he said with a chuckle

"What do you mean sleepy head?" I asked thinking it was early morning

"Well it is 1:00pm" he said smiling

"Well you should have woke me up!" I said playfully slapping his chest

"Sorry for letting you get your beauty sleep, even though it is not needed" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I just replied with a kiss and got up to get dressed. When I was ready I told Zack and we headed to the nurses office to get the results of the pregnancy test. When we reached the office we knocked on the door…

"Hi, guys come on in" she said and we did, we sat on the two chairs placed in front of her desk, at this point I believe both me and Zack were sat there thinking it felt like we were at the headmasters office.

**Chapter 5**

"So… how are you feeling today Miss Pickett?" She asked, from the tone of her voice I could have guessed the answer of the test.

"Fine, just a little nervous, the morning sickness is still about but if the test is positive I know it shouldn't stay for long." I said with a little less enthusiasm as I would have hoped for.

"Ok… Well let us get down to what you are really here for, I have your results and I'm not going to beat around the bush. You're pregnant and if what you're saying is true Baily then Zack you are going to be a father" I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face, I couldn't help myself but copy his grin.

"I suppose that's great" he said "So… what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well you will have to discuss whether you will be keeping the baby, if not then we will have to arrange either adoption or…" she was cut off by Zack.

"We will not abort this baby, that's like murder" he said.

"I'm not sure that's your choice" she said looking at me.

Finally getting a word in "He's right" I said "We can't terminate the baby, it goes against everything I stand for" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Well then…" she paused for a minute "…Looks like you have two options, either put the baby up for adoption once its born or keep the child, I am not rushing you to a decision now but I expect you two to seriously think it over. Oh and before I forget, who do you want to inform Mr Moseby. I can do it if you don't want to." She said.

"No, I think its best if it came from us" Zack said sighing after the last word.

"Ok then, here are your results, you can leave when ever you're ready" she said getting up and exiting the room leaving me and Zack alone to talk.

"So…" He said

"So…" I repeated

"Were going to be parents" he exclaimed, joy evident in his voice. He got up and started to pull me up so he could hold me, which I thought was sweet. I think he could tell I was troubled. "What's up Bails? You haven't been this quite for awhile" he stated pushing me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes. A stray tear had started to fall which he quickly wiped away then pulled me into his embrace again. "Hey, hey, hey." He said "Don't cry, I know it's not the best of situations but we can get through it" he said kissing the top of my head afterwards.

"I know, it's not that though. It's the fact that when my parents find out they will disown and kill me" I stated now in full blown cry mode.

"Shh Shhh Shhhh" he cooed trying to get me to calm down, it sort of worked. "As long as I am around nothing will happen to you. But if what you say does happen I'm 100% sure that my mum will support us 'cause me and Cody were born in the same situation"

"I hope your right, in the mean time I think we should tell Mr Moseby and get some advice from him, because if we do choose to keep this baby then we will have to arrange some sort of living arrangements for the 3 of us."

"Ok then, for now though I think we should just relax, I will book us a table at that French restaurant you like on the other side of the boat, and we will go back to my cabin afterwatds and watch some movies for the night. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect" I say with a sniffle "I still can't believe how cool you are about this whole situation."


	4. Just So You Know

**Hey Readers (if I still have any)**

**Just a quick update unfortunately. Sorry its been awhile since I updated, I have had some stuff going on in my life, 2 weeks after my last update my Granddad sadly passed away, I have been moving house closer to my Grandmother so I can help her out so I have been without the internet for a few (Agonising) months, and my girlfriend gave birth to my beautiful baby boy Oliver, so I am a little busy at the moment, if I can find time I will try to write a few thousand words and upload them as soon as possible.**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, try to keep holding on, I love to write but I am so fucking tired lately, babies never stop fucking crying LOL, Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions, I really appreciate it, if you could let me know what you would like to see in the coming chapters, then it may help me create a story you can enjoy.**

**Thank You**

**Zailly-Lock-Maniac**


End file.
